


Whenever You're Ready

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [235]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Broken Hearted Harry, Draco Leaves, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is leaving and Harry is devastated.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [235]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 28





	Whenever You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt. 79: _I'll still be here when you're ready._

Harry stroked the back of Draco’s hand. Every part of it was so familiar; the lines, the tendons and even the tiny mole on his thumb. 

It felt ludicrous – laughable, even – that his lover was leaving him. 

“I can’t stay in London,” Draco had said two days before. “My family name makes me a pariah. I can’t earn. Can’t get an apprenticeship. At least in Germany I can be invisible. Start again.”

Harry couldn’t bear it. He loved Draco. 

“Don’t forget me,” Harry said, “because I’ll never be able to forget you. I’ll still be here, Draco. Whenever you’re ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
